


【虫铁】流年迢迢

by AntheaQing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Time Travel, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaQing/pseuds/AntheaQing
Summary: 有评论吗~~啾咪＾3＾





	【虫铁】流年迢迢

火星徐徐燃尽烟丝，淡淡白烟随呼吸之间流转肺腑至唇瓣，19岁的Tony靠着沙发斜咬着香烟，修长的指尖来回把玩着金属打火机。

他似是有些无聊，昏昏欲睡的半阖着眼，直到另一双手轻轻取走香烟捻灭:“我想我们说好了要戒烟。”

他撇撇嘴，看着略显无奈的Peter，刚要张嘴反驳，就被对方塞了块糖果进嘴里，Tony不满的用力嚼了嚼，Peter年龄不比他大多少，却处处将他当做小孩子看待——蓝莓味的糖果味道不错。

Tony随手将打火机扔在桌上，起身在猝不及防的Peter唇上落下一个吻，舔了一下他的唇畔，这才洋洋得意的说:“味道不错，你也尝尝。”

Peter拿他没有办法，耍无赖这一招即使是45岁的Tony也用得得心应手，更勿论面前真正意义上的少年。他只能权当对方小孩子心性，好脾气的问:“晚餐想吃什么?”

Tony却抬手握住他的手腕，用力将男人拉回沙发上，将自己的下巴搁在Peter肩上，语气轻佻:“想吃你。”他见识过男人大得惊人的力气和出色的格斗技巧，却笃定Peter舍不得用在他身上一分一毫。

连耳廓都没红，自认为调情高手的Tony不满意的看着Peter眼中越来越深的无奈，他赌气似的放手，任由Peter起身替他理了理衣领。

“你为什么总是拒绝我?难道你不喜欢我?”Tony侧过脸去看他，焦糖色眼眸如同蜜浆惹人沉醉，透着十分的无辜与不解。

不待Peter回答，他又自顾自的否决了自己刚刚的设想:“不对啊，我这么好，你怎么可能不喜欢我。”说罢Tony惊疑不定的打量Peter，语带关切的凑近问:“难道你那方面无能?”

Peter哭笑不得的推他坐起来，被Tony的问句噎住，每当他以为自己能够坦然面对Tony不走寻常路的风格时，对方总能给他一个惊雷，他越来越佩服Pepper小姐的应对手段了。

他没忍住戳了戳Tony的脸颊，四两拨千斤的回答:“我去做晚餐，你可以去鼓捣你的小玩意儿，或者去买你上次说的传感器。”

等晚餐端上桌，那小混蛋早没了人影，Peter耐心等待了十分钟，然后拿了外套就出门逮人。

事实证明，对于熊孩子永远不能放任自流，因为你永远不知道他的“逛逛”的最终目的地是否在酒吧。

看到Tony慵懒的靠在酒吧沙发上，一个金发碧眼的美人坐在他左边并试图往他肩上靠，而他手上端着一杯伏特加时，Peter确认自己心跳频率还在正常水平，然后才走过去，控制自己以不足以捏碎人骨头的力气把蹭在Tony身边的人拉开。

酒精浸入血管，大脑中枢的运作速度慢了两拍，焦糖眼眸也泛起薄薄雾气，Tony歪着头，费力地眨了眨眼，看清来人后十分自觉的往Peter身上蹭过去，还勾起一个人畜无害的笑容。

纵有滔天怒火也得湮灭在这一个笑容中。

Peter叹了口气，动作轻柔的半搂着Tony将人塞进车里，感叹自己这几天叹的气比16岁以前的总和还多。

副驾座的Tony有些耍酒疯的趋向，Peter不得不牢牢按住他才把安全带扣上，Tony扯扯他的领结又扯扯金属皮带，过了一会儿伸手戳戳他的唇角:“你别抿着唇嘛……要笑、笑一笑……”

Peter只能哄小孩似的应和，亲了亲Tony的指尖，然后以高速驾驶回家。

好不容易把醉鬼安置在床上，他正要去厨房煮一杯醒酒茶，却被床上的小混蛋抱住了手不让走，Peter只好坐会床边。

“你生气了吗？”Tony眼睛亮晶晶的，像是琥珀在阳光下闪动光泽，方才的醉意似乎消散了大半。

Peter沉默片刻，轻柔的吻了吻他的眉心:“我没有。”他向Tony保证，指尖流连在对方的眉骨至鼻尖。

Tony的眼睛似乎更亮了一分，不怕死的继续无理取闹:“那昨天我偷偷去高速赛车，前天我用了尼古丁贴片，你都不生气吗？”

Peter意识到自己需要跟他来一场认真的谈话。

“我会生气，气你不爱重自己的身体，但我不会因此讨厌你。”

所有的无理取闹都来源于不安全感，他从小就知道只有坏小子才能得到注目和更多关心，他知道自己糟糕到什么地步，以致一遍又一遍赶走身边的人——反正他们迟早都是要离开的。

可是此时此刻，即使是Tony·Stark，也渴望着有人能爱他，在知道他的全部后仍然爱他，爱他所有不被爱的部分。

“你不需要把自己的小缺陷全部放大摆在我面前，来验证我能否接受。

“有时候正是你的不完美才会铸造你的完美。”

Tony收回手，语气委屈巴巴的:“是啊……反正你是从未来过来的，你当然了解Tony·Stark。”

Peter被他磨得没了脾气，抬手为他按摩太阳穴:“你又和自己吃什么醋?”

“经历和选择塑造一个人的灵魂，”Tony目光纯粹的看回去。

动作微微一顿，沉默蔓延开来，是啊，此时此刻的Tony还没有经历过父母双亡和至亲背叛，没有经历过核弹危机和向死而生，没有用余生安稳去换得一颗蓝色心脏。

那是多年后的Tony·Stark、钢铁侠——他看见战火流离铸造满目疮痍，他看见荒凉废墟埋葬鲜活生命，他看见陨石冲击，他看见兵临城下，他看见动荡与苦难，看见自己的责任与能力……

他唯独没有看见自己伤痕累累支离破碎。

而这时的Tony，还只是简单纯粹的Tony·Stark。

可他耗尽流年迢迢回溯至今，原是为了不让Tony变成以后的那个人。

Tony垂下眼眸，知道自己触及Peter的禁区，他终究忍不住界越雷池，为面前这人骤然出现的陪伴和仿佛无穷无尽的耐心。

“从来都是你，”Peter的吻伴着浅浅的喟叹落在Tony眼睑，他隔着迢迢流年亲吻他错过的先生的前半生，隔着累累伤痕亲吻他几近遗失的先生的后半生，“一直都会是你。”

无论回溯多少流年，一直都会是Tony·Stark，独一无二的Tony·Stark——用乖张傲慢掩饰温柔，用风流不羁掩饰赤诚，千钧重责孤自挑起不拒一词。

说到底，变的不是先生，而是他自己——彼时他已经历过蜘蛛变异的手足无措，经历过秃鹫事件的年少莽撞，也经历过无限战争的无能为力。

他变得胆小又可笑，一意孤行又执迷不悟，紧拽着一丝希望如同溺水之人不放浮木，为着微茫的可能而豪赌全部。

Tony费力地睁着眼，似乎在认真审阅对方的话是否可以当真，他忽而用力揪住Peter的领带:“证明给我看。”

微凉的指尖从白皙脖颈划过锁骨，勾勒过腰线也没忘记揉一揉腹上软肉，流连不舍的捏过这“一整块腹肌”，换来Tony恼怒的瞪视，低笑声散落在耳边，滚烫呼吸掠过皮肤表面如同流火翻涌。

浪潮从尾椎沿着脊骨节节向上，又在下一刻戛然而止——Tony·能屈能伸·求生欲爆棚·Stark目光顺着Peter的腹肌向下看了一眼，立刻反悔:“我觉得不行。”

“晚了。”

Tony咬着下唇喘息出声，用力将缠绕在舌尖的呻吟咽回肚里，手指扣住床单划出褶皱，却没能找到一个可以依托的借力点。他放任自己在Peter带来的热潮间起承转合，过载的快感将他鲸吞蚕食。

白衬衫被耐心的解开扣子，吻痕从脖颈延续到精致的锁骨，Tony唇瓣还残留着一丝朗姆酒的气息，他们在灰朦的夏夜肆意接吻，交换肺腑间流转的气息。

汗水滴落在脊梁，连同心脏也滚烫，血液尖叫着沸腾，酥麻感从脊椎尾部蔓延扩散，无根烈火从心肺燃烧，于时光缝隙求得贪欢一晌。

再睁眼时已是半夜，夜幕沉沉笼罩梦境，白天还不让自己抽烟的男人，此刻自己却靠着天台，指间星火明灭，一身寂寥映于月色。

Tony倚进长椅，膝盖仍有些发软，不动声色的揉了揉后腰，任由Peter为他拢紧外套。他歪了歪头，语气平静:“你要走了，是不是?”

Peter顿了顿，目光落在自己手心攥着的莹绿宝石碎片，那是无限战争后遗落的时间宝石碎片，被他细心收敛，借由残存的几分力量循回过往。

莹绿的光芒渐渐暗沉下来，残存的力量也在一次次循回消耗殆尽。

他已去过许多个时间节点，见过儿时孤独的Tony，见过骤失父母的Tony，见过他声色犬马，见过他奄奄一息，见他满身伤疤尽作甲胄……

却唯独改变不了事件走向。

他尝试过改变和逆转，改变先生父母的车祸，改变恐怖组织的绑架，然而人生轨迹早已划定，无论重来多少遍，他仍会成为钢铁侠。

他注定会成为他今后将要成为的人。

就像当他可以选择视而不见时，他选择承担责任；当他可以选择轻松的道路时，他选择拥抱荆棘；当他可以选择苟且偷生时，他选择孤注一掷。

是Tony·Stark自己的选择，而非加注在他身上的苦难，让他成为钢铁侠。

“我很抱歉，”Peter单膝跪在他面前，额头抵住Tony膝盖，第一次将满身疲惫流露于人，“我只是想带你回家……无限战争中你推着核弹冲入虫洞，从此再无踪迹。”

寥寥数语概括战争，似乎腥风血雨与壮烈残缺都能隐入字里行间，他有心不提那场全力以赴的无能为力，在绝对的力量面前英雄的宝剑也失了锋芒，但他们仍旧一往无前，怀着满腔孤勇哪怕胜算微茫。

泰坦星上是他们的第一个拥抱，离别太过仓促，以致怀中的温度化为虚无时，连一句等待都来不及承诺，待到少年终于从宇宙洪荒归来，却已错过等他回家的先生。

他只是想带他的先生回家。

“没关系，”Tony俯身揽住男人脖颈，亲吻落在脸颊，他微笑起来，“我知道你是我的家。”

时光宝石的碎片闪了闪，最终彻底归于暗沉，湮灭最后一丝光芒，时空漩涡掀起浪潮，最后一次时间旅行被迫结束，Peter·Parker被强制带回正常时间线。

他恍惚记得19岁的Tony亲吻他的眉心，许下等待的承诺。

眼前的景象归于虚无。

——————————————

2月的微风透着几分寒意，Peter理了理自己的风衣，冬季的最后一个月带着点虚张声势的冷，融化的雪水浸湿了街道。

他叹了口气，从圣殿里被Dr.Strange气恼的教训一通后赶出来，为他最后一次莽撞的私自行动，擅用时间宝石可能带来可怕后果。

“任何一点微小的变动都可能带来意想不到不到的结果，”Dr.Strange皱着眉看他，“别再有第二次。”

Peter勾唇苦笑，后果?他循回了几十次，也没能改变先生受到的哪怕一点伤害。

“嘿，Kid，”戏谑的声音从身后传来，Peter猝不及防转身撞入焦糖色海洋，“let's go home. ”

从蝉鸣至叶落走尽迢迢流年，从远程至近距累积念念不忘，颠沛流离，经年不息。

**Author's Note:**

> 有评论吗~~啾咪＾3＾


End file.
